dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death by Cheese
Re: Info about drakes Yep! I agree that the drake page could do with a tidy. I would remove the codex from the top of the page and replace it with a simple description and then move the codex into the Description section (which could be renamed Background) so it can replace the duplicate text. But if you want to try something a little different, go for it! Also, I love your user name / avatar combo. . 00:35, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Shields: Weapon or Armor? Hi, thanks for noticing this! You're quite right, so feel free to remove the armour category if you come across it again. 00:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Image titles Hi again and thanks for all the great images and for adding the licensing and cats! I just had a quick request when it comes to titles. To make them a little easier to read could you use either CamelCase or leave a space between the words? Thanks! 04:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe fantastic 04:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I want to thank you for all the ability images you're uploading, they are really nice. Cheers! 19:47, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :My pleasure, and thanks! --Death by Cheese (talk) 20:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you could upload a new image of Sanga? The image being used is very poor quality. If you do happen to do this (just in case), you won't be able to use the "replace" function if you upload as a png. The current image is jpg, and the override function doesn't work if the images are different file types. You might already know that, but I figure I'd say it anyway, just in case. The image is only being used on two pages: Sanga's page (obviously), and The Pearl, so those will just need to be linked to the new image, and that's it. Sorry to ask this way, but you've uploaded a bunch of great images lately so I figured it would be up your alley. Norqi (talk) 14:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't know about the override function needing to be the same file type, so thanks for the heads up. I'd be happy to snag another image of Sanga. Totally up my alley. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 21:21, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, I've seen you've been doing an excellent job at taking pictures from the game. Related to that, might I have a request? I kind of feel guilty for "pushing my responsibilities" on someone else but it's possible I won't really open up DA2 again anytime soon. However, I made a promise I'd attend to some articles requiring images, and I thought if I'd bring those articles to your attention, maybe they'd get images sooner than if I was the one doing it. It'd be a huge help and I'd be really grateful (and I think so would HD3 be) if you could see to these articles on the list. If you can't make it or you'd rather deal with other kind of images, I understand. But in case you'd do me this favor and the problem of how to instantly acquire these items would arise - even just in general - I can help with that, just let me know. -- 00:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, no problem! Happy to help. :) I don't really have a set agenda when I add pics; I just look for a need and run with it, so you can ask anytime. --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Aww, great! Thank you so much :) -- 01:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ground rings Hey Death, i would like to know how can i turn off those "Ground rings" in Origins in PC? I look on the option menu yesterday, but couldn't found it. 01:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :You can't turn them off in Origins, at least not by normal means. There are mods you can use to turn them off if you've enabled the dev. console. It seems like there are already quite a few ability images for Origins in the wiki that include the ground rings, so it might be okay to add pics with the ground rings, but I would check with an admin first. I haven't taken many Origins ability images because of the ground rings. The two images I took aimed the camera upward, so none of the ground was showing, but that's not an option for abilities that cover the ground. --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, i just though its better that i ask before doing it. 06:23, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, and if you're going to upload more than a few Origins ability pics, I would ask an admin first if ground rings are a problem. I would assume the rules are more lenient with Origins because the rings can't be turned off, but it never hurts to ask first. :) Good luck to you! --Death by Cheese (talk) 06:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, thanks and good luck to you too! 09:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Image clean-up tag Hey there. Awesome job on all the licensing! I just wanted to let you know that when you come across an image (or page) that needs to be renamed, we have a dedicated tag for that which is Template:Move. 09:39, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh, that's handy. Thanks for the tip! --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome. 10:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Overwhelm (Ability) Hey Death, where is the image i add inside the infobox of Overwhelm (Ability)? Or is there something wrong? 04:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, nvrmind. The image didn't pop inside the Infobox, but now it does. Sorry. 04:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I just moved your image from the Overwhelm (Ability) page (which is only for the ability you gain as a Master Shapeshifter) to the Overwhelm page, which is specifically for Dog's talent. no worries. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 04:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Icon categorization Hello there! I've noticed you're currently working on icon categorization and I have some ideas on how to make this section well-categorized. # The main Category:Icons should not contain any files that are already in an icon sub-category. # Creation of several icon sub-categories based on their appearance (already exists) and their type (eg. map icon, ability icon, item icon, etc) What do you think? 14:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh and for images from the tabletop RPG we use the instead of one. 19:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, thanks about the Tabletop license. I was wondering about that, since it's under license from Green Ronin. Seems a shame we don't have a Machinima license template, too. About the categories: I agree, and my next project was going to be going through all the icons and re-categorizing them (if needed). I was adding categories just to get them with the other icons (there are/were A LOT without categories or licenses), then I was going to get into better detail with the categories. I also saw a "miscellaneous" sub-cat with the DA2 icons, and I think that category could be deleted. I think anything that doesn't fall under any of the other DA2 sub-cats could simply remain on the main DA2 icon page. It's essentially a "misc" category as it stands. I wholeheartedly support better icon categories (like you mentioned: map, plot, item, ability, etc). I have some ideas, but I need to get all the icons out of the maintenance categories first before I can get a complete list of sub-cats. I think DA2 is missing some icons as well, so I may do some uploads; see if I can get some nice ones using the Toolset. --Death by Cheese (talk) 21:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey! Sorry for the late reply, but I've been quite busy the last weeks. Fortunately this weekend I'll have some spare time to discuss it with you, should you also be interested and available too. Shall we meet in the live chat this weekend? ::Also, the heraldry images should not be in Category:Icons. 15:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I didn't put all heraldry images in the icons category, just ones that had been used as icons already or that would make decent icons if needed, but I can remove them if the consensus thinks it's best. Sure, I can meet sometime this weekend; probably Saturday would be best for me. I had a brief discussion with Loeil while you were gone, so I made some categories based on those decisions, but I'm far from done right now. I had to take a bit of a break because my kids just started their school year and things are a little busier than usual. Let me know if there's a good time to catch you in the chat! I can give you my Messenger/Skype info there. --Death by Cheese (talk) 16:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, and my guidelines for adding heraldry images to the icons category was this: Template:Icon/doc. It's helpful to have these particular heraldry images also included in the icons category for easy reference. --Death by Cheese (talk) 03:26, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well turning them into icons served a practical purpose of the wiki, however they are not treated as icons in-game. Anyway, you can send me your skype ID on viktoria.landers@gmail.com 23:53, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Images Hello. Margerard informed me the other day it was actually you who finally uploaded the last couple of missing images for our DA2 equipment section. I'd like to thank you for that. That was a pet project of mine for a while and those last couple of fiddley bits of equipment were an ongoing thorn in my side. - 03:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! Happy to help. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 03:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC)